Lying
by Jackisback
Summary: It s what I always picture Ginny and Draco like in any situation really, all rough and broken, and not so pretty.
1. Lying

**Lying**

Disclaimer: I claim nothing but the situations I put these characters in.

...

She cornered him this time, pulled him into an abandoned classroom, locked the door, stared at him, her body trembling with emotion.

˝I despise you.˝ She practically screams at him. Her eyes wild, burning.

˝You dont.˝ He says simply, eyes sad, figure still.

˝You´re cruel and you hate me.˝ She accuses, back against the door, voice soft but harsh.

˝I don´t.˝ His form hunched, shoulders sinking under her assault.

˝You hurt me.˝ Sobbing, tears leaking out of her eyes, head held high, she´s moving towards him, one slow step at a time.

˝I´m sorry.˝ He´s not looking at her anymore...

Whispered, ˝I know.˝

And they´re falling into each other, hands eager, mouths hungry. The curve of her body alligned with his, they fit but don´t. There´s nothing pleasant about the way they attack each other, it´s desperate and lonely. The strangled moan that escapes, the shuffling of their feet on the cold stone floor. The way he pushes her against the wall and scrapes bloody her back. The tears still streaming down her face, and his fingers that wipe them away, and still they kiss each other sore. Her hands quickly remove his tie, her shirt, his. He lifts her, she wraps her legs around his waist, it´s all mechanical, its not the art that it was before, now it´s just desperate.

And later when they´re done and tired and hurt and cold, they wrap their arms around each other, and lie.

...

From the author(Jackisback)...So to explain this little scene. It´s what the war did to them, it´s all the things left unsaid, the heartbreak and anguish. It´s what I always picture Ginny and Draco like in any situation really, all rough and broken, and not so pretty.


	2. Submission

**Submission**

Disclaimer: I claim nothing but the situations I put these characters in.

...

The darkness covers her, she sleeps mostly unaware. My fingers tracing her features, the roundness of her cheek, the soft swell of her lips, the long elegant dip of her throat. Slowly, effortlessly down her exhausted form. I´m raping her with my mind, disturbing her rest, defiling her body with my touch, and it´s still not enough.

She´s here in my bed, beneath my sheets, naked and pale and young and alive. I am enamoured with hurting her, with bruising her breasts and thighs. She moans restlessly and turns to her side facing away from me, giving me the delightful view of her bare back, the curve of her hip. Her long wavy hair shines in the soft morning light. Red, burgundy, brandy, like blood on my pillow, my hand strays and brushes her hair, not as soft as it looks.

I like to think that I´m driving her to madness, confusing her in every way.

I slip and dip ad curve my naked body around hers, all her parts meeting up to mine. She sighs, one of those breathless sighs, an exhale of pressure. I wrap my hand around her waist, tracing from between her breasts to her belly button, skin like ivory satin.

I rest my head in the hollow of her shoulder and neck, and imagine waking her up with a bloody bite to her flesh. She moves her head allowing me more room.

˝Draco...˝ She whispers.

˝Mmmm˝

˝Go to sleep.˝A command.

˝Yes, dear.˝ I submit.

...

(author)So... drabbles, yup a series of drabbles.


	3. Why or When or How

**Why or When or How**

Disclaimer: I claim nothing but the situations I put these characters in.

...

He always took her against the wall, hard and bruising so that she wouldnt forget him, He wanted her to forget all about perfet Potter. To forget about her House, her name, everything but him. It wasnt about love, it was about possession. The urge to ruin her completely and utterly for anyone and anything else.

...

For her, it was about forgetting, forgetting boys with dark hair and dark eyes, green eyes, soft hands, cruel hands. It wasnt easy but he tried.

...

At the beggining she hadnt resisted him, which he thought strange, but later he understood that she would never resist him, had no reason to want to. He thought that she had spoiled their game with her willingness but she hadnt. In fact she had only intrigued him more.

The fire in her eyes had died long ago but he tried to get the embers to burn brighter within her, wanted her to crave, to desire, to feel. Him.

...

She had been lost, to the world, slowly forgetting what it was to feel. Then he showed up cruel and bitter, he made her feel less lonely.

He didnt love her, she knew. He didnt understand love, he didnt understand that it just happened, without why or when or how. She never told him though, never explained the little tug on his heart whenever he saw her cry.

...

He was watching her again, waiting for when she was alone so that he could steal her away and make her his. He had been watching her for awhile now, noticing the way her wavy red hair fell across her eyes, and that she didnt bother with moving it out of the way. His hand itched as he watched her. He ached as she made him wait, he knew that she was doing it purposely.

This time, he would engrave himself into her eyelids, burn the trails that his hands made into her skin. This time she wouldnt be able to forget him.

...

She felt him behind her, felt his heat, his strength, the way he yearned for her. It saddened her greatly that he didnt understand.

His arms wrapped around her waist, elegant fingers caressing her skin. She let out a soft moan, regret lacing every breath. He was hard and soft against her, calm and agitated, lost and lovely.

She let him corner her, make her scream, let him kiss her and hold her and take her breath away.

She watched though, waited for him to figure it all out before it was too late.

...

He was kissing her angerly, bruisingly, broken heartedly. He was trying to hold on to her for just a bit longer. But he knew, it was too late. So he tried to memorize every inch of her, every taste, every touch.

...

She took everything he threw at her, and regretably, forcefully pulled away at last. He had made her forget everything but him for a time, but he couldnt forever, though he had tried, so very hard, he had tried.


End file.
